Coup de Grace
by LilEmmie
Summary: Since NBC won't give Elliot a proper exit, I will. What starts out as an ordinary case becomes complicated when the perp targets Elliot's loved ones. How far will he go to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Location: SVU Squad Room.**

It was a very late night in the squad room, and Elliot Stabler stared blankly at the stack of files on his desk. He didn't feel like going home. As a matter of fact, he did everything he could to avoid going home. Even though it had been several months since it happened, Elliot could remember it as if it just happened yesterday. He could still hear the gunshots, their loud _pop_ ringing through his ears. He could still see Sister Peg's lifeless body, her stagnant expression, emptiness in her eyes. He could still see his partner, Olivia Benson, standing over Sister Peg, shaken, an expression of utter disbelief in her eyes. He could still feel his finger pulling the trigger of his gun. But mostly, Elliot could still see Jenna Fox's anguished face as she lay dying in his arms, so much pain, fear, and sadness filled her eyes.

Ever since that fateful day in the squad room, things had changed. Elliot had changed. He had become more brooding and withdrawn than ever before. His marriage was crumbling. Again. He and Kathy barely spoke anymore. And when they did, it always ended in an argument. Eventually, Kathy took herself and the kids to her mother's house, leaving Elliot all alone in that big empty house. Even Olivia, with whom Elliot was closer to than his wife, had trouble getting him to open up. Nothing she said or did made him talk. But she refused to give up.

Elliot had always been rather stubborn when it came to personal issues, but as long as Olivia persisted, he would always eventually open up to her. But this time she was worried. It had gone on for much longer than usual. To this very night, she was still trying to get through to him. But she grew tired so she took a break and went out for coffee. She decided to try again when she came back. Elliot was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Olivia leave. Nor did he notice when she came back twenty minutes later carrying two coffee cups.

"Brought you some coffee," Olivia waved the cup for him to see. "Thought you could use some."

Elliot snapped out of his trance, sending him crashing back to reality.

"I'm good," he shook his head. "Thanks anyway."

"Okay," she said, reluctantly. "I'll leave it here if you change your mind."

Olivia set the coffee cup on his desk, then sat down at her own desk across from Elliot. She opened her mouth to speak, but at the very moment, their captain, Donald Cragen emerged from his office with his coat on and hat in hand.

"You two are still here?" Cragen asked, surprised.

"Yea," Olivia answered him. "We thought we caught a break in the Shadow Stalker case, but it turned out to be dead end."

The Shadow Stalker just happened to be their latest and one of their toughest cases to date. He was so named because none of his victims could describe him. He stalked his prey and attacked at night. His victims only ever saw his shadow. In fact, it almost seemed as if he was indeed a shadow. All that SVU had on him was his DNA inside all six of his victims, but nothing and no one to match it to. And also that he targeted women who worked the late shift and would attack them as they were leaving their jobs. He'd pull them into an alley, blitz attack them from behind, then rape them. But the Shadow Stalker's defining mark was that he removed an earring from each of his victims, which he kept as trophies.

Elliot, and Olivia, along with Detectives Odafin "Fin" Tutuola and John Munch had spent their days figuring out a way to catch the Shadow Stalker. For this would not be an easy task. For starters, the Shadow Stalker had no preference when it came to his victims. They were all of different ages, shapes, sizes, and ethnicity. Munch suggested that they assign patrol units a section of the city to patrol every night. But the city is so big that it would require more manpower than One Police Plaza was willing to provide. So the SVU set up volunteer patrol units, but it still wasn't enough. The Shadow Stalker eluded their grasp and took with him two new victims, making his toll eight victims.

To this night, SVU was working around the clock not only to formulate a plan to take down the Shadow Stalker, but also trying to find evidence, secure any bit of DNA, anything to find out his identity. Unfortunately, nothing panned out. So, Cragen had sent his four detectives home for the night. Yet Olivia and Elliot remained at their desks.

"Well, look it over again tomorrow with a fresh pair of eyes," Cragen ordered them. "It's late as hell. Go home and get some sleep. And that's an order."

Elliot opened his mouth in protest, but Olivia cut him off before he had a chance.

"We're leaving now," she told Cragen. "See you in the morning, Captain."

"Good night!" Cragen called as he walked out of the squad room.

The two detectives stood up and put on their jackets and watched as Cragen exited the precinct. Once they were sure he was gone, they removed their jackets. Elliot sat back down. Olivia, however, remained standing and held her jacket and purse in her arms.

"You can go home if you want," Elliot said to Olivia. "I've got some paperwork to finish first."

She was becoming annoyed with his behavior, but Olivia decided to play nice hoping to get through to him.

"We don't have to go home," Olivia persuaded gently. "I told Cragen we were leaving. Not that we were going home. Chauncey's Pub is still open. How about I buy you a drink and you can tell me what's going on? What do you say?"

"I'll pass," he shook his head. "I'm just going to stay here for a little while longer."

Finally, Olivia lost her temper. She slammed her jacket and purse down on her desk and gave Elliot a disgusted look.

"And what?" she snapped. "Brood and sulk for an hour then sneak up to the crib where you'll spend the night? Yea. That's right, Elliot. I've been watching you ever since you came back from administrative leave. And I know what you've been up to. You may have everyone else fooled, but you're not fooling me. I've tried being gentle, but I'm getting really sick and tired of your crap! Letting it build up and fester inside you has never worked! So, let's have it out now! What's going on with you?"

"There's nothing to talk about!" he barked.

"Bullshit!" Olivia retorted, angrily. "You've never had a problem opening up to me before! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because it's different this time!" Elliot roared.

"I know that, El," Olivia lowered her voice a little. "I was there too. I watched Sister Peg die."

"No!" Elliot shouted, his voice full of angst. "You don't know! You didn't see her face! You didn't hear her! You didn't shoot..."

"_I bought the gun on the street," _were Jenna's last words_. "It was easy."_

Those words echoed over and over again inside of Elliot's mind.

"Then tell me," she gently coaxed him. "Please. Talk to me. We can get through this together. Just like we always have in the past."

Elliot knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to talk. Instead, he stared off into the distance. Meanwhile, Olivia became even more frustrated with him.

"That's it!" she cried out. "I can't take it anymore! I'm finally giving up on you, Elliot Stabler! Go ahead and let it eat up inside. See if I care."

She threw on her jacket and grabbed her purse. But then she paused a moment.

"Whenever you decide to talk," Olivia spoke sincerely, looking at him once more. "You know how to reach me."

He was glad to see she hadn't completely given up on him. She stood there for a moment, hoping he would say something, but he remained quiet. Even as she finally stormed out of squad room. After she left, Elliot sat in the uneasy silence for a while, until he grew tired of staring at the stack of files on his desk. So he quietly crept upstairs to the crib. He laid down and tried to sleep, but sleep would not come to him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he began to drift off to sleep. Only to be awaken by the sound of a phone ringing. At first he thought the ringing was part of a dream, but when Elliot pinched himself he realized he was awake. Once he sat up in bed, fully awake, he could still hear it. He decided not to answer it. The caller would eventually hang up. He laid back down, rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. But the phone continued to ring and ring.

So Elliot got up out of bed and left the crib. As he went back downstairs, the ringing became louder. He followed the sound down the hall and into the squad room. He looked around only to realize the ringing was coming from the phone on his desk. He assumed it must have been Olivia calling to check up on him. He picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear.

"Special Victims Unit," Elliot answered with his usual greeting. "Detective Stabler speaking."

There was heavy breathing, but no response. Definitely not something Olivia would ever do.

"Hello?" Elliot called again. "Is anyone there?"

Still nothing, but heavy breathing. Maybe whoever it was, was afraid to speak.

"It's alright," Elliot spoke in a gentle tone. "Don't be afraid. You can talk to me. I'm a detective. I only want to help."

This time the breathing stopped and was replaced by chuckling. Elliot became confused.

"Who is this?" demanded Elliot, growing suspicious.

"Hello, Elliot," said a disguised voice, wickedly. "I'm never afraid. It's everyone else who fears me."

"Who is this?" Elliot repeated.

"You know who I am," taunted the voice. "You've been searching for me. Trying to figure out where I'll strike next."

"You're the Shadow Stalker," Elliot guessed.

"You're a smart man," confirmed the Shadow Stalker.

"Who are you really?" Elliot inquired.

"You'll know soon enough," the Shadow Stalker answered.

Elliot searched through his desk drawers, looking for a phone tap to record the conversation. He needed to keep the Shadow Stalker talking for as long as possible.

"No, No, Elliot," said the Shadow Stalker in a menacing tone. "No phone taps. No tracing this call. Put your hands on the desk where I can see them."

Elliot did as he was told and put his hands on the desk.

_Holy shit! He's watching me! _Elliot thought. _How the fuck is this bastard watching me?_

As if reading Elliot's mind, the Shadow Stalker confirmed his suspicions.

"I've been watching you for a long time, Elliot," he spoke, evilly.

Elliot looked around, checking all the precinct windows. No one there. Then again, the Shadow Stalker was too smart for that. The security cameras? No. There were only four in the squad room. And none of them zoomed in on Elliot's desk. He looked around until his eyes rested upon the webcam on his computer.

_So, that's how you're doing it. _Elliot realized.

"Tell me where you are," Elliot said the first thing that came to mind.

He knew the Shadow Stalker wouldn't give anything away, but Elliot was hoping to hear some background noise. Anything that would give away his position.

"I am nowhere and everywhere," was the Shadow Stalker's answer. "I float among the shadows. I see and hear all and everything."

Now it was Elliot's turn to chuckle.

_Just great._ Elliot thought._ Another perp who's taking his role too seriously._

"You really think your 'Lord of the Shadows' crap will scare me?" snapped Elliot. "You are nothing but a coward! You're scum! When I find you, and believe me I will, I'll throw your ass in jail where not even the shadows will be able to keep you safe!"

"Not if I find you first," quipped the Shadow Stalker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Elliot.

"You'll see," the Shadow Stalker retorted.

Elliot could hear cars in the background, which meant the Shadow Stalker was on a street somewhere. Unfortunately, it could mean any of the hundreds upon hundreds of streets in New York City. Nonetheless, Elliot decided to keep him talking, just in case.

"Why me?" Elliot needed to know. "What do you want from me?"

"More than you're willing to give," replied the Shadow Stalker.

"Meaning?" inquired Elliot.

"Enough about me," the Shadow Stalker teased, evilly. "Let's talk about you. Why so lonely tonight? Are you still torn up over that incident in the squad room?"

Elliot knew he was getting somewhere. That's why the Shadow Stalker changed the subject so quickly. But how did he know about the incident? Elliot began to wonder exactly how long the Shadow Stalker had been watching him. He was a little spooked, but he didn't show it.

"I don't like talking about me," Elliot played it cool.

"So I've noticed," scoffed the Shadow Stalker. "Is that why Kathy took the kids and left your ass? You know, she looks great for having had five children. I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with her. Or with one of your pretty daughters."

"Leave my wife and kids out of this!" Elliot snapped. "Your beef is with me, remember?"

"Or how about your partner?" the Shadow Stalker was relentless. "Olivia is _much_ hotter than your wife. Haven't you ever wanted to...?"

"Our relationship is purely professional," Elliot interrupted.

"Could have fooled me," continued the Shadow Stalker. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. But if you don't want her, I'll gladly take her."

"You stay away from her!" Elliot's voice rose as he began to lose his temper.

"Oh, the things I'd do to her!" the Shadow Stalker taunted. "I'd wreck that sweet ass of hers! I'd bend her all the way over and fuck her brains out!"

"That's enough!" Elliot lost his temper. "If you lay one finger on Olivia, I'll kill you myself!"

"You seem to really care for her," the Shadow Stalker spoke with fake sympathy. "You should have never let her leave the precinct all alone. The city can be very dangerous at night."

"You asshole!" Elliot became infuriated. "What did you do to her?"

"Well, it was nice talking to you again, Elliot," the Shadow Stalker jeered. "We should do this more often."

"Wait!" Elliot cried out.

But it was too late. The Shadow Stalker had already hung up.

"FUCK!" Elliot screamed.

He slammed the phone back down into the receiver. Then he threw on his jacket and rushed out of the precinct.

**Stay tuned! More to come soon! Please feel free to read and review! Also, if you haven't done so already, please check out my other new story, _Salvation!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I took so long to update. First my laptop crashed, so I had to figure out how to update using my Droid phone. Eventually, I found a way, but writing on my phone takes longer than with my laptop. Then my phone started acting up. And it took me several weeks to get it fixed. But anyway, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Location: Unknown.**

_The Shadow Stalker lurked in the shadows, awaiting his special prey to make its next move. Phase One of his plan was complete. Now Phase Two was just beginning. He closed the prepaid cell phone in his hand and threw it in the dumpster behind him. He then turned his attention to a concrete building across the street. The trap was set. All he had to do now was wait and watch.  
>Shrouded in the darkness, he eyed the concrete building, his gazed fixed upon the large, wide double doors. He held his breath, praying his prey would take the bait. He was almost startled when the double doors finally burst open as his target rushed outside, making his way down the stone steps. But the Shadow Stalker maintained his composure and exhaled, deeply and quietly<br>_Jackpot!_ He thought to himself as a twisted grin slowly spread across his face.  
>He continued watching as his target walked to the parking lot and over to a brown sedan. His target was a tall, muscular man wearing a dark leather jacket and blue jeans. His detective's badge around his neck glistened under the streetlight. The detective was almost to his car when something across the street caught his eye.<br>Silently and swiftly, the Shadow Stalker edged back further into the shadows and darkness. He couldn't let himself get caught. At least not just yet. There was still so much work to be done. He leaned his back flat against the side of a building, turned his head ever so slightly, and peered out into the street. The detective was a mere five feet away from him. He stood as still as a statue, being careful not even to breathe.  
>Suddenly, a stray cat jumped out from behind the dumpster and ran past the detective. The detective appeared to be satisfied and made his way back to his car. The Shadow Stalker released his breathe as his eyes resumed watching the detective. He watched as the detective jumped into the brown sedan and sped away.<br>He chuckled menacingly to himself, realizing his special prey had taken the bait and fallen right into his trap. He slipped away deep into the darkness and the shadows of the night, determined to carry out the rest of his mission._

**Location: Olivia Benson's Apartment.**

_Buzzzz!_  
>Olivia grumbled as she rolled over to tap the button on her alarm clock. But the buzzing continued.<br>_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzzzzzz!_  
>She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 2:00 AM. Suddenly, she realized the buzzing was not her alarm clock. It was her door buzzer. Someone was buzzing to be let into her building. But who would be buzzing her at this hour?<br>_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzzzzzzzzzz!_  
>Olivia threw off her blankets and dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed her gun and walked over to the hallway where the buzzer panel was located. She wasn't willing to take any chances. The last time someone buzzed her door this late, they left a dead body on her building's front step. She pushed the button labeled "Talk."<br>"Who's there?" Olivia asked, sleepily.  
>She pressed the button labeled "Listen" and waited for a response.<br>"It's me, Elliot," replied Elliot, in an urgent and concerned tone. "Let me in now!"  
>Olivia pushed the button labeled "Door" to buzz him in. Within minutes, she heard him knocking at her apartment door. She made her way to the door and peered through the peephole. Sure enough, Elliot was standing at her door soaking wet.<br>"Liv, open up," came his muffled voice through the door.  
>She quickly unlocked the door and let him inside, locking the door once again.<br>"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, rather confused. "Did something happen? And why are you drenched?"  
>"It started raining on my way over," Elliot explained as he looked her over. "And the car broke down two blocks away. So I ran the rest of the way. Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine," she assured him, leading him to the living room. "But I could ask you the same thing."  
>"You're not hurt," he observed.<br>"I told you I'm fine," Olivia reassured him.  
>"I don't understand," Elliot said to himself.<br>Now he was confused. Something didn't add up.  
>"Understand what?" she demanded to know. "Elliot, what the hell is going on?"<br>He told her about his less than friendly phone conversation with the Shadow Stalker at the precinct. Olivia fetched a couple of towels, a blanket, and a pillow as she listened, finally understanding why Elliot rushed over the way he did. Yet at the same time, she was still confused.  
>"Why is he following you?" Olivia inquired. She handed Elliot a towel. "I mean, out of all of us, why you?"<br>"I have no idea," Elliot shrugged.  
>He took the towel from her and began to dry himself off. Meanwhile, Olivia spread out another towel and placed it on the floor next to the couch.<br>"Why don't we wait until tomorrow to figure it out?" she picked up the blanket. "It's really late. You can crash on my couch if you want. And let's get you out of these wet clothes before you get hypothermia."  
>"Okay," Elliot agreed without arguing.<br>With the Shadow Stalker still at large, he didn't feel right leaving Olivia alone. But he couldn't help but wonder. Why did the Shadow Stalker let Elliot believe he abducted Olivia? He replayed the conversation in his head over and over again. What was he missing?  
>Elliot removed his shoes and socks, then stripped down to his underwear. He put his wet clothes and shoes on the towel next to the couch.<br>"What are you doing?" he asked Olivia, a little surprised.  
>She had stripped down to her bra and panties and was unfolding the blanket.<br>"I'm using my body heat to warm you up," Olivia explained, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. "Why? Am I making you nervous?"  
>"No," Elliot teased. "But then again, this isn't the first time I've seen you in your underwear."<br>"Hey!" Olivia giggled. "I did that to save both of our asses!"  
>With the blanket enveloping the bodies, Olivia put her arms around Elliot and pressed her body against his. Her cheeked pressed firmly against his, feeling his smooth clean-shaven skin. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating. She slowly rubbed his back, moving her hands up and down his back. Elliot held her in his arms, feeling the warmth emanating from her body. Her hair smelled incredible. He felt a spark ignite deep inside of him. A spark he hoped would never be extinguished.<br>"Are you okay?" Elliot asked as he felt Olivia shudder.  
>"I'm fine," Olivia lied. "It's just your body is so cold."<br>His body was indeed cold as ice, but she also felt something stir deep within her. Whether it was this feeling, or the cold that made her shudder, she did not know. What she did know was that she didn't want the feeling to go away. But also, there was something else tugging at her mind.  
>"El?" Olivia called softly.<br>"Yea," Elliot answered.  
>"Why did you come here?" she lifted her cheek from his to look him in the face. "I mean, you said the Shadow Stalker taunted you. He mentioned your family as well as me. But why did come to my place instead of going to Kathy and the kids?"<br>Elliot realized that thought never occurred to him. He searched his mind for answers until the truth suddenly struck him like lightning.  
>"I don't know," he spoke truthfully, his ocean blue eyes staring deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. "All I could think about was making sure you were safe. Liv, I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you."<br>Suddenly, the spark inside of Elliot became a flame, burning steady and bright. And the feeling stirring inside of Olivia began to churn as the heat intensified between them. It was then she realized her hands had stopped rubbing his back. They were wrapped around his shoulders instead. She could no longer resist the urge. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, kissing him ever so gently.  
>"Oh, God!" Olivia cried out, suddenly pulling away. "El, I'm sorry. I got carried away. I just -"<br>Elliot interrupted her with a most passionate kiss. Her lips were as sweet as candy and as soft as rose petals. Olivia removed his underwear as he undid her bra and slipped off her panties. The heat grew between then, becoming a fire of white hot passion. They shed the blanket, letting it fall to the floor as Olivia led him to the couch, positioning herself beneath him.  
>Olivia moaned softly, as Elliot showered her body with kisses, starting with her lips and working his way down her neck. He moved lower still to her breasts, fondling and tonguing each one. Meanwhile, Olivia lay moaning, her breath shallow and quick. Elliot moved even lower, parting her legs as his tongue entered her body. She quivered and moaned as the pleasure began to fill her. He continued still, licking and massaging her insides with his tongue. She ran one hand through his hair while clinging to the couch with the other. She trembled and moaned loudly, tossing her head back and forth as the pleasure overtook her, sending orgasms through her body.<br>Elliot rose above her as she lay catching her breath. He gazed into her eyes as he kissed her lips again. He could see the passion in her eyes and knew she wanted more. His hard and erect manhood entered her soft, moist entrance and began thrusting. Olivia released a long moan as she felt the pleasure begin to fill her once again. She grabbed his ass with both hands, urging him deeper inside her.  
>"Oh, Liv!" Elliot moaned her name as he felt the pleasure grow within him.<br>"El!" Olivia moaned loudly.  
>She tried to call out his name but all that came out was the first syllable in one long, drawn out moan. All the long-surpressed passion arose between them like a wild fire burning out of control. Drenched in sweat, they were and moved as one, Elliot's thrust becoming more powerful and faster with every moment. Olivia's hands released their grip on his ass and clung to the couch as she and Elliot begin to move at a feverish pace. She arched her back and tossed her head, moaning loudly as orgasm after orgasm erupted within her body like a volcano. Elliot held onto her trembling body as his own climax quaked within him, spilling his seed inside of her.<br>Out of breath and glistening with sweat, Elliot and Olivia lay together on the couch, kissing and gazing into each others eyes. Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest listening to his strong, steady heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her as she put her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Together, they drifted off into a sound sleep.

**Location: SVU Squad Room. The Next Day.**

The squad room became livelier and busier than ever once Elliot told Cragen about the previous night.  
>"So let me get this straight," Cragen said, sternly. "You received a call from the Shadow Stalker here in the precinct several hours after I gave you orders to go home."<br>"Yes, but-," Elliot started to explain his actions.  
>"Save it," Cragen interrupted him. "We have more pressing matters to attend to." He turned his attention to Munch, Fin, and Olivia. "Huang is on his way over her to profile the Shadow Stalker. In the meantime, Munch and Fin, dump the LUD's on Elliot's phone. See if you can get a location fix or an ID on this guy. Liv, call TARU. If the Shadow Stalker was watching through the webcams, then maybe Morales can trace it back to his computer."<br>The three detectives nodded in response as they went to carry out their assigned tasks.  
>"What about me, Captain?" Elliot spoke up.<br>Cragen shifted his attention to Elliot "Obviously, you did something to seriously piss him off. We need to figure out exactly who he is and what you did."  
>"And how do you propose we do that?" Elliot inquired. "All we have is his DNA and nothing to compare it to."<br>"Focus on the conversation," Cragen commanded him. "He had to have slipped up somehow. Was there anything he said that might have stood out?"  
>"I don't know," Elliot shrugged. "I've been repeating that conversation in my head since last night. And I've come up empty-handed."<br>"Do exactly what you were doing last night," instructed Cragen. "Maybe it sharpen your memory and clear things up a bit. You might remember more."  
>"I see where you're going this," Elliot realized.<br>They had done this exercise with countless victims and witnesses. It truly helped them remember more details, resulting in numerous convictions.  
>"Okay," Elliot began. "I came down from the crib when I heard the phone ring. And I walked over to my desk and answered it."<br>Elliot continued on, taking Cragen through every part of the conversation. Nothing seemed to stick out. That is until, the end. As Elliot neared the end of the conversation, his mind flashed back to something the Shadow Stalker had said. Something he didn't realize was important. Until now.  
><em>"Well, it was nice talking to you again, Elliot," the Shadow Stalker jeered. "We should do this more often."<em>  
>Elliot stared in shock, mouth agape.<br>"Son of a bitch!" he gasped.  
>"What?" Cragen demanded to know.<br>"I remembered something," Elliot said, still in shock. "Just before he hung up, the Shadow Stalker said 'It was nice talking to you again, Elliot.' He used the word 'again.'"  
>"Meaning you two have had an encounter before," Cragen figured. "Maybe it's someone you've collared in the past. Go through your old case files and look for any recent parolees."<br>"If it was someone I've collared before," Elliot began. "Then wouldn't his DNA already be in the system? We couldn't find a match to the Shadow Stalker."  
>"That's true," Cragen agreed. "But you've been on the force a long time."<br>Elliot realized what Cragen meant. "It could be someone I collared before DNA testing was available. Possibly before I joined SVU. I'll start looking now."  
>"One more thing," Cragen added. "If you ever disobey an order, not only will I write your ass up for insubordination, but you'll also be suspended without pay. Do I make myself clear?"<br>"Yes, Captain," Elliot nodded.  
>"And Olivia," Cragen spun around to face her. He knew she was listening in. "If I ever catch you covering for Elliot again, you'll receive the punishment. Understood?"<br>"Yes, Captain," Olivia nodded.

"Damn! Dad's really mad," Fin muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" yelled Cragen as he walked toward his office.  
>With that, he continued to make his way over to his office. Only to be stopped when Dr. George Huang, a psychiatrist with the FBI, entered the squad room.<br>"Hello, Captain," Huang greeted in his usual calm manner. "How can I be of assistance today?"  
>"Elliot will fill you in," Cragen replied. "He's at his desk."<br>Cragen proceeded into his office as Huang walked over to Elliot's desk, where Elliot was hard at work on his computer looking through old case files. He stopped when Huang approached him and updated him on the case, telling him about his late-night chat with the Shadow Stalker.  
>"Sounds like he's quite fixated on you," Huang commented.<br>"I know that," Elliot said, rather annoyed. "But why? What did I do to piss this guy off? And out of all of us working on the case, why me?"  
>"Only you can answer that," Huang responded. "You have to dig deeper into your past. But what I can tell you is that he's been planning this for a long time. It's obvious he attacked those women to get on your radar. He's been watching you, studying how certain cases affect you. If you arrested him before, then most likely he's changed his MO, making it all the more difficult to track him down. He wants you fixated on him the way he's fixated on you."<br>"Well, it's working," Elliot snapped. "But what I don't get is why he made me believe he abducted Liv when she was okay."  
>"He was testing you," Huang stated. "He must've noticed that the people who are closest to you are your family and Olivia. He pushed your buttons to see which ones made you tick. He's searching for your weakness, which he now may believe is Olivia."<br>"Holy shit!" Elliot finally realized. "He's gonna use Liv to get to me. I think I may have put her life in danger."

**Stay tuned! More to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Location: Olivia's Apartment.**

"Kathy, please," Elliot pleaded urgently over the phone. "I don't want to argue. And I don't want to talk about a divorce right now. I just need you to listen to me."

He peered through the blinds, searching the streets for any sign of the Shadow Stalker. His eyes combed over every car, pedestrian, and alley in sight. He saw nothing, but that didn't make him feel any better. He was sure the Shadow Stalker was out there somewhere, watching his every move.

"Take the kids and leave," Elliot instructed Kathy. He moved away from the window and began pacing around the living room. "You need to get somewhere safe. And do it as quickly as possible...I can't explain it right now. Just do as I say...I'll call back as soon as I can...Tell the kids I love them...Bye."

Elliot closed his phone and tossed it on the coffee table. He heard the bedroom open and turned his head. Olivia emerged wearing blue and gray plaid pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. In her hands, she carried a pillow and a couple of blankets.

"Here you go," she handed him the bundle.

"Thanks," he took the bundle from her and sat down on the couch. "And thanks again for letting me crash on your couch. Again."

"Well," she sat down next to him. "The crib is no longer safe for you to hide out in. And somebody had to save your ass from the wrath of Cragen. And being you're partner, I thought it should me."

Although Elliot would never admit it to Olivia, the real reason he agreed to stay at her place was to protect her, to keep her safe.

"That may be true," he chuckled. "But I don't think Cragen's finished with me just yet."

"He's just worried," Olivia put a hand on his shoulder. "We all are. Don't worry, El. We'll get him. Have you talked to Kathy?"

"Just got off the phone with her," Elliot replied. "She and the kids are going to her sister's house in Jersey. They'll be safe there."

"That's good," Olivia told him. "So what happens now? What's the plan?"

Elliot shrugged. "The Shadow Stalker is watching me. So he can anticipate my every move. And until we can figure out who he is and what kind of game he's playing, we have to be careful. And we have to watch our backs."

"I figured as much," Olivia spoke quietly. "And, um...how about...us? About what happened the other night? Are we...?"

Olivia couldn't finish her last question. She couldn't find the right words. But somehow Elliot knew what she wanted to say. He had always been able to read her like an open book. She could never hide anything from him.

"I don't know," Elliot looked at her. "Even though we're separated, I still care about Kathy. But I also care about you. Very much. And that night, I felt something strong between us. And it's been growing stronger ever since."

"I felt it too," Olivia confessed, gazing into his eyes. "I still feel it. But I could never come between you and Kathy. Or your family."

"I know," Elliot's gaze transfixed on Olivia. "But I can't risk putting either of you in harm's way. I've put you in enough danger already."

"I'll be fine," Olivia assured him. "I can take care of myself."  
>Elliot put an arm around her. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I don't think I could handle it."<p>

Olivia tenderly kissed Elliot. For she could no longer control the urge. The feeling was too strong. Elliot suddenly realized what was happening and quickly pulled away. He stood up and started to walk away. But Olivia followed him.

"I can't...," Elliot started to say. "We can't keep doing this."

Like Elliot, Olivia too could read her partner. And she knew exactly how he felt.

She hugged him gently. "I'm scared too."

Elliot cupped her face in his hands. "I would die before letting anything bad happen to you."

Even though this was the first time he ever told her, Olivia had always known it to be true. She had always felt safe with him. As long as Elliot was around nothing bad could happen to her.

"I know," Olivia stared deeply into his piercing blue eyes. "And I'd do the same for you."

He pressed his lips to hers, engaging in a very passionate kiss. Neither could no longer resist the intense pull between them. And when they finally kissed, the pull seemed to wrap around them like a cocoon as it grew steadily and intensified.

They fell against the wall behind Olivia and frantically shed their clothing. Olivia ran her fingers through Elliot's hair as he showered her neck with sweet kisses. He lifted her up ever so gently, holding her up between himself and the wall. She moaned softly, breathing quickly and shallowly, as he kissed his way down to her breasts, tenderly fondling and kissing each one. Elliot placed his hands underneath Olivia, holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His manhood pressed at her opening, feeling the moisture build between her legs.

Olivia moaned, clinging to his broad, muscular shoulders as he entered her and began thrusting, slowly and deeply. The passion began to grow inside her, between them, becoming increasingly stronger. Elliot groaned aloud as he thrust deeper and faster, massaging her insides. Meanwhile, Olivia's moans became louder as her body moved up and down along the wall, moving with each of his powerful thrusts. A storm of passion swelled inside them, driving them over edge. Olivia's hands left his shoulders and latched onto his ass, driving him even deeper inside her. Elliot pulled one hand out from under her and placed it firmly against the wall. He knew neither of them could hold it in much longer. He moaned and panted as he began to thrust deeper and harder, driving into her pleasure spot again and again causing Olivia to tremble fiercely and moan loudly. Suddenly, she cried out as she and Elliot reached their climax together.

As they caught their breath, Elliot began to slowly put Olivia down. Her legs were still shaky that she lost her balance and stumbled. But Elliot caught her and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her. He put his arm around her and held her as they continued to catch their breath. His fingers on her skin electrified her, making her body quiver. His touch was intoxicatingly wonderful like a strong aphrodisiac. How was it just his touch could do that to her body? Olivia wanted more.

She kissed him sweetly, pulling him on top of her and positioning herself beneath him. Once again, Elliot entered her, pushing deep inside her. The storm of passion reignited within them even more intense than before. Olivia released a long, loud moan as she dug her nails into Elliot's back, clinging to him for dear life. He grunted hard and grabbed Olivia's hips as he moved deeper, harder, and faster inside of her. The storm of passion intensified into a hurricane, raging inside of them, consuming them whole. Olivia lay moaning loudly and clinging to the sheets, her body convulsing beyond her control and her head tossed to and fro. Elliot's thrusts became increasingly powerful, slamming into her pleasure spot over and over, again and again. Finally, Olivia screamed in ecstasy as orgasm after orgasm tore through her body like a tornado. Still clinging to her hips, Elliot reached his climax, spilling his seed inside Olivia.

He fell to her side, out of breath and shaking. He looked over at Olivia, who was trembling and equally out of breath. He held her closely and kissed her softly.

"Oh, god!" Olivia exclaimed breathlessly. "That was... Oh! I never knew...It could feel like... I completely understand...why you have five kids."

Elliot laughed. "And I understand why Brian Cassidy was so crazy about you."

Now it was Olivia's turn to laugh. "Oh, my God! El, that was twelve years ago! And besides, it was nothing compared to this."

Olivia kissed him as she rolled over closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She slipped his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Meanwhile, Elliot's other hand gently stroked her hair. She looked up at him and smiled as she became lost in his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot, however, could not sleep. He had far too much on his mind. But as he watched Olivia sleep, he began to think about their relationship and how it had changed over the years. They had been through so much together, good and bad. They had always been there for each other. They understood each other, had a deep connection.

Suddenly, Elliot came to a realization. And he knew what he had to do. He carefully and gently squirmed out from under Olivia and out of bed. He went into the living room where he found his phone still on the coffee table where he left it.

He picked it up and dialed a number. It began to ring.

"Hello?" answered a voice on the other end.

"Kathy, it's me," Elliot spoke quietly, not wanting to wake Olivia.

"Elliot?" Kathy grew concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea," he lied. "I've been doing some thinking. Did you and the kids make it to your sister's place alright?"

"We're fine," she replied. "They're asleep. You can talk to them in the morning. Thinking about what?"

"About us," Elliot confessed. "And a lot of other things. Do you still want a divorce?"

"I do," Kathy spoke honestly. "I mean, I care about you, but I can't keep going through this. I can't-"

"I know," he interrupted her. "And if it's really what you want, I'll give it to you. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Really?" she was quite surprised.

"Yea," Elliot said. "I'll come over in the morning and sign the papers."

"Okay," Kathy agreed. "Good night, El"

"Good night, Kathy," Elliot said as he hung up the phone.

He put the phone back down on the coffee table. But no sooner had he stood up did the phone start ringing. Thinking it was Kathy again, he answered the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Elliot answered.

"I see you took my advice," said a disguised voice. "How was she?"

It was the Shadow Stalker. Elliot could never forget that voice. No matter how hard he tried.

"Well, if it isn't my biggest fan," Elliot quipped sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself," snapped the Shadow Stalker.

"Then why do have such a hard-on for me?" Elliot scoffed.

The Shadow Stalker chuckled. "I just like watching you squirm. Besides, I have an even bigger hard-on for Olivia. I bet she was a juicy piece of ass."

"Leave her out of this," Elliot voice began to rise, almost forgetting Olivia was asleep. He quickly calmed down. "I'm the one you want."

The Shadow Stalker said nothing. He just laughed. Elliot needed to remain calm. He couldn't let the Shadow Stalker get under his skin. Elliot had to figure out his true identity somehow.

"I'm tired of playing games," Elliot said sternly. "What do you want?"

"Your head on a silver platter," the Shadow Stalker sneered. "And you're going to serve it to me."

"Fat chance," Elliot got up off the couch and peeked through the blinds.

"You'll never catch me," said the Shadow Stalker in a rather cocky tone.

"I caught you once before," Elliot reminded him, hoping the Shadow Stalker would let something slip. "I'll catch you again."

"That was beginner's luck," the Shadow Stalker quipped. "But you're no match for my intellect."

"Is that so?" Elliot said coolly as he scanned the room.

How was the Shadow Stalker watching him this time? There no webcams or security cameras. Had he somehow bugged the apartment?

"Of course," said the Shadow Stalker confidently. "You still haven't figured out who I really am."

"We're getting close," Elliot lied, still trying to get the Shadow Stalker to slip up.

"Even so," the Shadow Stalker taunted. "I've got the upper hand."

"Meaning?" Elliot inquired.

"I'm in control here, Elliot," explained the Shadow Stalker. "I see and know all. I control what happens to your family and the pretty partner of yours. And I control whether you live or die."

"Stay the hell away from them!" Elliot clenched his fists.  
>His temper began to flare. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.<p>

"Or else what?" teased the Shadow Stalker. "You'll kill me? That would be rather difficult considering you have no idea where I am."

"That's what you think," Elliot retorted.

"Well," the Shadow Stalker said smugly. "While you're busy looking for me, I'll be taking a trip to your sister-in-law's place in Jersey."

"Stop it!" Elliot commanded.

But the Shadow Stalker pressed on. "Or maybe I'll snatch your partner out of the bedroom where she is resting so peacefully."

"Enough!" Elliot cried out.

He quickly and quietly made his way to the bedroom. He inhaled deeply as he turned the knob and opened the door. He silently peered inside and exhaled when he saw Olivia sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful with the blanket draped over her body and her silky hair falling around her face. Elliot stood in the doorway watching over her while the Shadow continued taunting him over the phone.

"So what's it going to be, Elliot?" the Shadow Stalker asked, menacingly. "Are you willing to let the people you care about die while you hide like the cowardly bitch you are?"

Even though the Shadow Stalker was only baiting him, Elliot couldn't help but feel that he was right. He had to figure out a way out of this mess without his family or Olivia getting hurt in the process. If anything ever happened to them, Elliot would never be able to forgive himself.

"What do you want?" Elliot demanded.

"You know what I want," the Shadow Stalker reminded him in a sinister tone.

"There has to be another way," Elliot insisted.

"I'll tell you what," said the Shadow Stalker. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to make your decision. Then I'll make my move."

There was a click and then silence. Elliot put his phone down and crawled back into bed next to Olivia. As he lay there watching her sleep, he made a vow that he would never let anything happen to her. And that he would whatever it takes to catch the Shadow Stalker. Elliot repeated the conversation in his mind over and over again, searching for anything that stood out. At first, nothing seem to pop out, but then he remembered something the Shadow Stalker said.

_"That was beginner's luck," the Shadow Stalker quipped. "But you're no match for my intellect."_

Elliot sat right up in bed as the answer struck him like a flash of lightning.

"I know who are, you son of a bitch!"

**Location: SVU Squad Room. The Next Day.**

"Benson! Stabler! Munch! And Fin!" Cragen called out. "My office. Now!"

The four detectives got up from their desks and followed Cragen into his office. Inside, TARU Technician Ruben Morales was sitting at Cragen's desk typing away at his laptop. Huang sat in the chair beside him.

"Shut the door," Cragen instructed.

Munch closed the door.

"Captain, what's going on?" Fin asked.

"It's not safe to discuss this case out there," Cragen explained. "Not with the Shadow Stalker spying on us. So I had Morales do a full sweep of my office. There's not a single bug, spycam, webcam, or whatever in here. This is the only place where this case is discussed. Understood?"

The four detectives and Morales nodded in response.

"So what have we got?" Cragen asked.

"The phone dump was a dead end," answered Munch. "The call was made by a disposable cell phone which was untraceable."

"And what about the webcams?" Cragen questioned. "Were you able to get a trace?"

"I'm still working on it," Morales replied, still typing away. "But this guy is a genius. He created a program that prevents him from being traced. Whenever I get close, the program sends out a bug that redirect my signal. So far, it misled me to several banks, a school, and Mercy Hospital."

"But can you crack it?" Cragen inquired.

"Yes," responded Morales. "But it will take time."

"Well, keep working on it," Cragen ordered. "Right now, that's our best lead."

"Maybe not," Elliot spoke up. "The Shadow Stalker called me again last night?"

"Where?" Cragen demanded to know. "Here?"

"At Liv's," Elliot lied. "I crashed on her couch."

He proceeded to tell Cragen about the conversation, omitting the part about Olivia.

"But I've figured out who he is," Elliot added. "His name is Randall Wilkerson."

"How can you be sure?" Cragen asked.

"He slipped up big time," Elliot explained. "When I told him I caught him once and I could do it again, he said it was beginner's luck and that I was no match for his intellect."

"What does that prove?" Cragen was curious.

"Well," Elliot continued, handing Cragen a case file. "Wilkerson was my very first collar. I caught him rewiring an ATM to spit out all of its cash. He's a computer genius. As it turns out, the Feds had their on eye him too. He was a hacker who embezzled money from local banks. He'd got a job as a teller where he would infiltrate the bank's computer system He then created a computer program that would hack into the system's files and steal a little bit of money from each account. Whenever the Feds got close to tracking him, Wilkerson would quit his job and move to another city."

"Where he would repeat the process," said Munch, connecting the dots.

"Yes," Elliot nodded. "The Feds took over my investigation after I collared him. They searched his computer and found the hidden bank account where he stashed all the money he embezzled. Thus making their case against him solid. But while we had him in custody, he told me I was no match for his intellect."

"According to his file," Cragen read aloud. "Wilkerson was released from federal lock up last year."

"So, if this is our guy," Fin said. "Then how do we find him?"

"I say we use Elliot as bait," spoke Huang.

"I agree," Elliot looked over at Olivia, thinking about his vow.

She returned his stare with one of fear and worry.

Huang discussed his findings. "Wilkerson is a sociopath. He's manipulative, unfeeling. He hurt all those women just to get to you. He showed no remorse for his actions. He believes he's far more superior than everyone else. He probably felt entitled to all the money he embezzled, like it was his right. He'll do anything to get what he wants and not care who he hurts to get it. He thinks he's invincible. That he can do whatever he wants without consequence. He believes you challenged his superiority and took away his invincibility when you arrested him. That's why he's so fixated on you. Sociopaths take pride in degrading and humiliating their victims because they don't see them as people, but as instruments of torture to get what they want. And I bet Wilkerson is willing to go to great lengths to make you suffer. He perceives you as a threat. His one weakness. He feels if he kills you, he regain his invincibility."

An awkward hush settled over the office at Huang's final words. It seemed to forever. Finally, it was Elliot who broke the silence.

"How do you want to play this?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"We figure out how to lure him out," Cragen spoke. "And keep you alive and in one piece. We know who he is now. Find out everything you can about him. Maybe we can figure out where he's hiding. Or his next move."

"There maybe more information in his FBI file," added Huang. "I'll take a look and let you know what I find."

"Thanks doc," Cragen said, then turned to Elliot. "Let me know the moment Shadow Stalker calls you back."

"Will do, Captain," Elliot told him.

"As for the rest of you," Cragen looked around the room. "You have your orders. Get to it."

With that, they all went to carry out their assigned tasks. Huang went to the FBI headquarters. Morales packed up his equipment and moved it out to the squad room where he continued his work. And the four SVU detectives sat down at the desks and searched for every piece of information they could find on Randall Wilkerson.

Elliot, on the other hand, could not get the Shadow Stalker's words out of his mind. He repeated the conversation in his mind over and over again. He had to figure out how to beat the Shadow Stalker at his own game.

Meanwhile, Olivia kept glancing at Elliot as worry and fear ran through her mind. How could he agree to such a plan? What if something bad happened? Or what if he was killed. She couldn't take it anymore.

"El, could I have a word with you?" Olivia stood up from her desk. "In private?"

"Sure," Elliot stood up and followed her out to the hallway.

They found an empty interrogation room to talk. Once Olivia had shut the door, she finally let her emotions spill out.

"Are you crazy?" Olivia cried out. "How could you agree to this?"

"Liv, I have to do this," Elliot spoke calmly.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Olivia snapped. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I know what I'm doing," Elliot placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders. "I can't let him hurt you when I'm the one he wants."

Olivia began to weep. "I know. But I can't lose you."

"You won't," Elliot assured her. "We'll figure something out. Everything will be okay."

"Just promise you'll come back to me," Olivia kissed him tenderly.

"I will," Elliot promised, gazing into her eyes.

He held her close as he kissed her back. What if this was the last time they held each other? What if this was their last kiss? No! Elliot forced those thoughts out of his mind. He will come back to her. He refused to let the Shadow Stalker win.

"We'd better get back to the squad room," Elliot insisted.

"You go ahead," Olivia wiped her tears. "I need go to the bathroom and freshen up."

Together, they exited the interrogation room and made their way down the hall. Elliot watched as Olivia walked into the bathroom. He stood outside the door wondering if he should wait for her or go back to the squad room. But before he could decide, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find he had a new text message.

_Congratulations_, it said. _You've figured out who I am. I'm impressed. You're smarter than I thought you were._

Elliot didn't need three guesses to figure out who sent that text message.

_It hasn't been twenty-four hours yet_, Elliot texted back.

His phone buzzed a moment later. Another text.

_The rules have changed_, it said. _I didn't expect you to figure out my identity soon._

That bastard! Elliot thought as he became infuriated.

Elliot texted back. _You can't do that!_

A second later his phone buzzed as he received another text.

_I can do anything,_ it read. _My game. My rules._

Elliot's blood began to boil as his temper began to flare. It took all the strength he had not to punch the wall. Again, his phone buzzed in his hand.

_And so begins the next and possibly final round_, read the message.

Before Elliot could text back, another message appeared on the screen.

_Here are the rules_, it read. _Leave the precinct alone and unnoticed._

_And go where?_Elliot texted.

Another message appeared. _I'll send you directions._

Elliot looked around. Could he really go through with this? He needed to somehow signal his colleagues without spooking Wilkerson, who was undoubtedly still watching him. Maybe he could "accidently" knock something over, making his exit noticeable. His phone buzzed again.

_Don't do anything stupid,_ said the message. _You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious partner. Would you?_

There was no way Elliot would risk hurting Olivia. He had no other choice but to follow Wilkerson's instructions. For now anyway. He started to walk to the elevator when he suddenly got an idea. He opened up his phone again.

_I have to get my jacket_, he texted. _If I leave without it, they'll get suspicious._

Elliot waited for a response. When his phone buzzed, he quickly opened it.

_Very well then_, it read. _Tell them you're going out for coffee._

Elliot had bought himself some time. He had to think quickly. He walked back into the squad room and over to his desk. As he grabbed his jacket, he made sure to catch the attention of Munch, Fin, and Morales.

"Leaving already?" Fin asked, a little surprised.

"No," Elliot spoke, calm and collected. "Just going on a coffee run. You guys want anything. It's on me."

And of course, Munch, Fin, and Morales couldn't pass up that offer. As they gave Elliot their orders, he grabbed a notepad wrote them down.

"Don't forget to ask Liv what she wants," Munch called.

"No need," Elliot told him. "I know how she likes hers."

"Sure you do," Fin teased.

"Very funny," Elliot shot him a dirty look.

Elliot intentionally passed Olivia's desk as he left and pretended to trip and fall. Then he purposely knocked over some papers and let an envelope slip out of his pocket and into the bottom drawer of her desk. As he stood back up, he shut the drawer and began picking up the papers, slipping a note in between the sheets.

"You okay?" Morales reached out his hand to Elliot.

"I'm fine," Elliot took his outstretched hand. "I just tripped. That's all."

As Morales, Fin, and Munch exchanged puzzled looks, Elliot quickly and quietly left the precinct.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Olivia broke down in tears again. Even though she wasn't very religious, she closed her eyes and said a prayer for Elliot.

_Oh, God_, she silently prayed. _Please watch over Elliot. And bring him back to me when this is all over._

Olivia opened and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her makeup had began to smear. As she washed her face, she made a silent vow. She promised herself to have Elliot's back throughout this mess, even if she didn't agree with the plan. She was his partner after, all. Through thick and thin, good and bad, Olivia would always have his back.

After she finished cleaning herself up, Olivia exited the bathroom and reentered the squad room. She saw Fin, Munch, and Morales, but Elliot was nowhere to be found. A bad feeling entered the pit of her stomach in the form of a knot.

"Where's Elliot," Olivia looked around the room.

"He went on a coffee run," Munch answered.

That should've made Olivia feel better but for some strange reason, it didn't. Elliot would never leave without saying goodbye to her. The knot in her stomach only thickened and tightened.

"He didn't ask me if I wanted anything," Olivia said, noticing the mess of papers on her desk.

"He said he knows what you like," spoke Fin. "By the way, he tripped over your desk on his way out."

"That explains the mess," Olivia commented as she sat down at her desk.

Something still seemed amiss. Elliot doesn't trip. But then again, Elliot had a lot on his mind lately. He hasn't been thinking clearly. Maybe she was worrying for nothing. As she shuffled through the papers, trying make sense of the mess, she came across something that didn't belong. A yellow Post-it note was stuck to the back of a case folder. Olivia carefully peeled it off as she read it.

_S.O.S. EL_was all it said. Olivia immediately became filled with fear and concern. But she had to remain calm in case Wilkerson was still watching. She slowly and silently took out her cell and sent a text message. Then as calmly and as casually as she could she got up from her desk and went into Cragen's office.

Once, again Morales, Munch, and Fin exchanged confused stares.

"What's going on?" Morales asked, puzzled. "Am I missing something?"

"Must be a full moon tonight," Munch quipped.

"Can't be," Fin teased. "If it was, you wouldn't be the only weirdo here."

Munch opened his mouth to comment, but the room suddenly became filled with buzzing and beeping. All three of them checked their phones, then stared at each other. As if speaking in a silent code, all three knew they had received the same message from Olivia.

_Cragen's office. NOW!_

**Stay tuned! More to come soon! Feel free to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Location:SVU Squad Room. Cragen's Office.**

"What do we do now?" asked Olivia, still clutching the yellow Post-it note.

She, along with Morales, Fin, and Munch, looked to Cragen, awaiting anxiously for their next orders. None of them would dare to admit it, but they all feared the worst.

"We find Elliot," Cragen spoke calmly as possible.

He too was worried, but he refused to let it show. He had to remain calm and stay strong for his unit.

"Morales," Cragen swallowed hard. "Forget tracking down Wilkerson's location. Can you figure out where Elliot is or where he's going? I bet my pension he's going to meet Wilkerson somewhere."

"Working on it," Morales nodded, as he tapped away at his laptop. "Trying to get a location fix on his cell phone now."

"Good," Cragen then turned his attention to Munch and Fin. "What did Elliot say when he left here? Was his behavior unusual in any way?"

"He said he was going on a coffee run," answered Munch. "He seemed okay until he tripped over Liv's desk. Of course, now I realize, Elliot intentionally tripped in order to hide the note. I'm sorry, I missed it. I should read more into it."

"It's cool," Fin assured him. "We all missed that one."

"There's nothing we can do to change that now," Cragen said, sternly. "But we can focus on catching Wilkerson and getting Elliot out of this mess alive."

"We'll do whatever you need us to do," Olivia declared. "Just say the word."

Cragen looked over at Morales. "You got a fix yet?"

"Not quite," Morales' gaze fixed steady on the computer. "I don't have an exact fix, but I do have a general area fix within a ten mile radius. He's moving north along Chelsea Piers."

He turned the laptop around so they could see the map on the monitor screen. He pointed to the screen showing them Elliot's general location which was marked by a small, blinking red dot. They watched as the dot moved slowly across the screen.

"Should we go after him, Captain?" suggested Fin.

"Not just yet," Cragen answered. "I think I can figure out where he's meeting Wilkerson." He looked at Morales. "There's quite a few old buildings in that area. Are any of them abandoned?"

"Give me a second to find out," Morales tapped away at the keyboard. "Um... There's a seafood restaurant that closed down six years ago. It's about twenty miles from Elliot's location."

"That's one possibility," Cragen said. "Are there any others nearby that we can rule out?"

"Checking it now," Morales continued searching.

"Captain?" Munch spoke up. "The seafood restaurant doesn't seem like the Wilkerson's style. He likes lurking in the dark, which gives him a sense of control over his victim's environment. They never know when or where he'll strike next. He'd want Elliot to meet him in place that's not only dark, but has lots of hiding places where he can watch Elliot till he's ready to strike. And I can't see him doing that in some ratty old lobster shack."

"You're right," Cragen realized. "Morales, can you find any places like that nearby Elliot?"

"I think I've got it," Morales announced. "Fifteen miles from Elliot's location is an old shipping container port. It shut down in nineteen ninety-two. Plus, it was once owned and operated by an Arnold Wilkerson, father to Randall Wilkerson."

"That's got to be where he's going," Olivia was certain of it. "Think about it, Captain. A place only he knows his way around with lots of shipping containers to hid in."

"Let's move out then," Cragen ordered. "Munch and Fin in one car, and Olivia and me in another. Morales, you stay here and keep us updated on Elliot's location."

**Location: Shipping Container Port. Chelsea Piers.**

_Wilkerson sat silently in his hiding place awaiting Elliot's arrival. He looked at his watch. If Elliot followed his directions correctly, he should be almost there. A snide grin spread across Wilkerson's face as he reveled in the fact that he had Elliot right where he wanted. Elliot may have figured out Wilkerson's identity, but he was still the Shadow Stalker. It was he who was calling the shots now. And it would be he who would finish off Elliot once and for all._

_ In his pocket, Wilkerson's phone began to vibrate. He removed his phone from his pocket and opened it up. He received a text from Elliot._

I'm here,_ it read._

Enter the port from behind the main building,_ Wilkerson texted back._ There's a hole in the fence by the dumpster.

_ He returned the phone to his pocket and quietly slipped inside an open, empty shipping container. There he waited for Elliot to make the first move. At first, nothing seemed to be happening and Wilkerson began to grow impatient. What was taking Elliot so long? He should have made it inside the port by now._

_ Somewhere not too far off came a sound like chains rattling. Or a fence rattling. Wilkerson silently and swiftly exited the container and merged himself with the shadows and the darkness that was so familiar. A darkness only he could navigate. He made his toward the sound, moving quickly and quietly from container to container. He made sure not to get too close. He needed to lure Elliot to the east side of the port by the river. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Elliot call out._

_ "Randall!" Elliot's voice echoed loudly against the containers. "I'm here! Show yourself!"_

_ Wilkerson decided not to reveal himself just yet. He wanted to have some fun first. He looked around the container he was hiding in. In one corner was a large wooden box full of broken rusty lead pipes that looked as if they been there for a hundred years. Wilkerson grabbed a small pipe that hard a sharp jagged edge and quietly crept outside the container. He raised his right arm and struck the container with the pipe. Then he took off running among the shadows with the pipe still I his hand._

_ "I hear you!" Elliot yelled as he ran toward the sound. "Where the hell are you, you son of a bitch?"_

_ But Wilkerson continued to run, moving stealthily around the containers, making his way toward the river. He could feel the adrenaline flowing through his body, pumping deep within his veins. His heart began to pulse faster, and his lungs took in even more oxygen. He began to pick up speed, running even faster, moving throughout the port with ease. He felt unstoppable, almost superhero like._

_ "Dammit, Randall!" Elliot roared from behind him in the distance. He pursued Wilkerson like a lion hunting its prey. "You can run, but you can't hide."_

_ Up ahead, Wilkerson heard the sound of flowing water. They were almost to the river. He couldn't stop now. Now when he was this close. He kept running until he reached a clearing by the river's edge. He quickly searched for a place to hid. For he knew it wouldn't be long until Elliot reached him. And he wasn't ready to reveal himself just yet. There was nothing around but a few wooden boxes sitting by a broken down shed with the roof caved in. And the only light that shone was from the full moon in the sky above. Wilkerson ducked into the old shed and silently peered out of the broken window, watching and waiting for Elliot. Within a few minutes, Elliot had made it to the clearing. He had lost Wilkerson trail. But he refused to give up. He stopped and looked around, deciding his next move._

_ "Show yourself, you fucking coward!" Elliot shouted as he caught his breath. "I'm not chasing you anymore! I'm staying right here! So if you want me, come and get me!"_

_ Now it was time. Wilkerson put the lead pipe in his back pocket. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun. He chuckled menacingly. His chuckle echoed loudly around Elliot._

_ "Where are you, you bastard?" Elliot demanded, searching for where the chuckle was coming from._

_ Elliot's gaze rested upon the broken down shed. As he took a stop closer, Wilkerson stepped out into the moonlight. He raised the gun and fired two shots into Elliot's chest. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins made him feel like everything was moving in slow motion. It seemed like Elliot wasn't going down fast enough, so Wilkerson fired another shot. And then another. And another. Until the clip was empty and Elliot's body lay on the ground silent and unmoving._

_ His hand shook as Wilkerson let the gun fall to the ground. He had done it. Victory never tasted so sweet. He felt invincible once again. As the adrenaline rush began to subside, a sense of clarity came over him. His senses returned to normal and his heart rate slowed to a normal pace. He smiled wickedly as he slowly walked toward Elliot's stagnant body. All that was left to do was watch the life seep out of Elliot then dump his body into the river. As he stood over Elliot, he noticed something was off. His eyes were closed, but there was no blood. He knelt down and took Elliot's gun from his belt. Then he unzipped Elliot's leather jacket, revealing a bullet proof vest._

_ "What do we have here?" Wilkerson demanded, angrily._

_ Like a flash of lightning, Elliot opened his eyes and kicked the gun out of Wilkerson's hand. Elliot then punched him in the face, sending him hurtling backwards. The gun skittered across the ground. Elliot tried to reach for it, but the gun fell into the river. He turned to face Wilkerson, who had gotten up off the ground and was running toward Elliot. With his eyes fixed steady on Wilkerson, Elliot lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. As they rolled around on the ground, Elliot focused on trying to turn Wilkerson over to cuff him. But Wilkerson resisted, punching Elliot in the face and pushing him away._

_ "Elliot!" a voice suddenly called out in the distance._

_ Into the moonlit clearing, emerged Olivia waving her gun._

_ "Liv!" Elliot cried out. He was glad to see her, but at the same time he was scared she may be putting herself in danger._

_ "Freeze, Randall!" Olivia held her gun steady, pointed at Wilkerson. "You're surrounded!"_

_ Wilkerson remained where he stood and slowly put his hands up. Elliot stood up and brushed himself off. He examined himself, checking for any serious cuts or bruises. Once he was satisfied that he was alright, he turned to Olivia and Wilkerson, who had his back to Elliot. As Olivia approached Wilkerson to arrest him, Elliot saw something in Wilkerson's back pocket glimmering in the moonlight. Could it be another weapon? Elliot cautiously moved toward them. He needed to get close enough to see what it was. He didn't want to do anything to botch the arrest._

_ "Put your hands behind your back," Olivia ordered Wilkerson as she read him his rights._

_ Wilkerson obeyed and lowered his hands behind him. He wrapped his right hand around the lead pipe in his back pocket. As Olivia turned him around to cuff him, Wilkerson grinned evilly as he pulled out the lead pipe._

_ "Liv!" Elliot screamed, pushing her aside. "Look out!"_

_ Wilkerson drove the jagged edge of the pipe as hard as he could into Elliot's stomach. It pierced through the bullet proof vest and sank deep into his abdomen. Elliot's eyes widened as he looked down at the pipe lodged in his gut. Blood oozed from the wound dripping over himself and onto the ground. A gurgled cry escaped Elliot's mouth as he collapsed into Olivia's arms._

**Location: Shipping Container Port. Chelsea Piers.**

"Morales," Cragen spoke into the walkie talkie. "We're at the shipping port. Is Elliot still in the vicinity?"

"Yes," Morales voice crackled over the walkie talkie. "I was able to get a location fix within a five mile radius. He could be close by or he could be down at the other end of the port. That's the best I could get. Sorry, Captain."

"It's okay," Cragen said. "I need you to keep the walkie talkie with you in case we still need you. Understood?"

"Will do," Morales replied. "Good luck out there, guys."

The two squad cars silently approached the shipping port and parked off to the side. Olivia and Cragen stepped out of one car, while Munch and Fin stepped out of the other. As they walked toward the shipping port, all four of them put on bullet proof vests while Cragen laid out the plan.

"According to Morales," Cragen began in a hushed tone. "Elliot is somewhere inside here. Grab a walkie talkie and split up. We'll be able to cover more ground that way."

Suddenly, there came a loud clanging sound.

"What the hell was that?" asked Fin.

"I don't know," replied Munch. "Should we call for back up, Captain?"

"Yes," answered Cragen. "But tell them to move quickly and quietly. No sirens. No lights. If Wilkerson's in there with Elliot, we don't want to spook him."

"Got it," Munch said as he radioed for back up on his walkie talkie.

Once it was confirmed that back up was on the way, the four of them began to search the front gates for an entrance into the shipping port. Once again, the loud clanging noise echoed throughout the port. As Cragen and his detectives searched for the source of the sound, they came across the main building. They split up and searched the perimeter of the building. It was Fin who found the hole in the fence by the dumpster. He picked up his walkie talkie and notified the others.

"I found a way in," Fin radioed. He told them where to go.

The four of them entered through the hole and found themselves in a sea of shipping containers. They listened again for the clanging sound, but could no longer hear it.

"Here's how we'll play it," instructed Cragen. "Munch, you take the west side and Fin, you take the north side. Liv, you take the east side, and I'll take the south side. Notify me the second you find Elliot or Wilkerson. Or both."

The three detectives nodded in response, and then the four of them split up and went their separate ways. Munch went west along the roadside, searching and listening for any signs. Fin searched the north end of the port, along the road and down to the river. Cragen stayed on the south side by the main entrance. And Olivia made her way along the east side by the river guided by the light of the full moon.

Suddenly, the sound of two gun shots pierced the night. And then another. And another. One right after the other.

"Follow the shots!" cried Cragen over the walkie talkie. "Go! Go! GO!"

The four of them ran as fast as they could toward the sound. Olivia was the first to reach the scene. In a clearing by the river, she saw Elliot on the ground, unmoving, with Wilkerson standing over him. She gasped, fearing the worst had happened. But suddenly, Elliot kicked the gun out of Wilkerson's hand and punched. Elliot went for the gun, but it fell in the river. Then Elliot turned around as Wilkerson charged at him. Elliot tackled him to the ground where they fought until Wilkerson pushed Elliot off of him.

"Elliot!" Olivia called out in the distance.

She emerged into the moonlit clearing, waving her gun.

"Liv!" Elliot cried out. He was glad to see her, but at the same time he was scared she may be putting herself in danger.

"Freeze, Randall!" Olivia held her gun steady, pointed at Wilkerson. "You're surrounded!"

Wilkerson remained where he stood and slowly put his hands up. Elliot stood up and brushed himself off. He examined himself, checking for any serious cuts or bruises. Once he was satisfied that he was alright, he turned to Olivia and Wilkerson, who had his back to Elliot. As Olivia approached Wilkerson to arrest him, Elliot saw something in Wilkerson's back pocket glimmering in the moonlight. Could it be another weapon? Elliot cautiously moved toward them. He needed to get close enough to see what it was. He didn't want to do anything to botch the arrest.

"Put your hands behind your back," Olivia ordered Wilkerson as she read him his rights.

Wilkerson obeyed and lowered his hands behind him. He wrapped his right hand around the lead pipe in his back pocket. As Olivia turned him around to cuff him, Wilkerson grinned evilly as he pulled out the lead pipe.

"Liv!" Elliot screamed, pushing her aside. "Look out!"

Wilkerson drove the jagged edge of the pipe as hard as he could into Elliot's stomach. It pierced through the bullet proof vest and sank deep into his abdomen. Elliot's eyes widened as he looked down at the pipe lodged in his gut. Blood oozed from the wound dripping over himself and onto the ground. A gurgled cry escaped Elliot's mouth as he collapsed into Olivia's arms.

"NOOOO!" Olivia shrieked, holding Elliot as they both tumbled to the ground..

Munch and Fin arrived just in time to see Wilkerson stab Elliot and flee the scene.

"Freeze, Randall!" shouted Munch.

But Wilkerson ignored them and kept on running. Munch and Fin pursued Wilkerson on foot. Meanwhile, Olivia cradled Elliot in her arms.

"You saved my life,"Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "He was going to stab me. But you..."

Olivia stared at the pipe in his stomach. Blood poured from the wound, soaking Elliot and herself.

"I couldn't...," Elliot stammered, lifting up a hand to touch her cheek. "...let him...hurt...you..."

Olivia took his hand from her cheek and held it in her own hand.

"It's okay now, Elliot," she sobbed. "Hang in there, baby. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me."

Elliot lay clutching the lead pipe protruding from his abdomen. The pain was excruciating. The pool of blood seeping from his wound continued to grow larger. But Elliot remained focused on Olivia. He needed to tell her.

"I...I...I..." Elliot struggled to speak, but the pain was almost too much to bear.

"Shhhh," Olivia held his head up so he could breathe. "Don't try to talk. Just lay back. Hang in there. Help is on the way."

Elliot gazed into her teary eyes. "I...love...you...Liv..."

"I love you too, El," Olivia held his face to hers.

As Olivia brought her lips to his, Elliot's eyes closed before her lips touched his.

"No! No! NO!" Olivia began to cry hysterically. "Elliot! Open your eyes! Stay with me! El! Please don't leave me, baby! I need you! ELLIOT!"

Cragen arrived on scene at that moment and knelt down beside a weepy Olivia.

"His pulse is weak," Cragen said gravely, examining Elliot's body. "He still has a chance. But we have to get him to a hospital. And fast."

Cragen took out his walkie talkie and radioed for an ambulance.

"Ten-thirteen!" Cragen spoke loudly and clearly into the walkie talkie. "We have an officer down! Send a bus to Chelsea Piers and put a rush on it!"

**Stay tuned! More exciting chapters to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the extremely long wait. I've had so much going on. But anyway, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy! Please feel free to read and review!**

**Location: Mercy Hospital. Waiting Room.**

"How is he?" Cragen rushed into the waiting room to find Olivia sitting in a chair looking distressed and disheveled. "Any word on his condition?"

Her clothes and hands were blood-soaked and her hair was a frazzled mess, with loose strands covering parts of her face. Either she was too distraught to notice, or she hadn't cared to push them out of her face. Her face was tear-stained with a blank, shocked expression staring down at the floor. She looked up when she heard Cragen. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know," Olivia stammered frantically. "He's still in surgery. He's been in there a long time..."

"It's okay," Cragen consoled her. "I'm sure he'll be just fine. Like always."

"I hope so," Olivia said quietly.

"You've been here all night," Cragen began. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep? I'll stay here."

"No. I have to be here," Olivia shook her head

"I understand," Cragen persuaded her. "But you need some sleep. And not too mention a fresh change of clothes."

"No!" Olivia's voice rose, becoming more frantic. "You don't understand! It should be me in there on the operating table. Wilkerson was going to stab me with the pipe. But Elliot put himself in the way. He saved my life! He had my back out there. Now I have his back in here. Besides, I won't be able to rest until I know he's alright."

Cragen knew there was no changing her mind, but he needed to calm her down quickly.

"Okay," he spoke calmly. "I'll stay with you if you'd like."

Olivia nodded quietly. "Thanks, Captain."

She took a deep breath and tried to put her mind at ease. She had to think positively.

_Cragen's right._ She reassured herself. _Elliot will be fine. He'll make a full recovery and come out on top. Just like always._

Somehow it wasn't enough. Images from that horrific night continued repeating themselves in her mind. The one that stuck out the most was the sight of the lead pipe protruding from Elliot's stomach. It was in pretty deep. Did it go all the way through? Olivia shuddered at the thought. She pushed the thought out of her mind, but other thoughts immediately took its place. Her mind shifted to the ambulance ride to the hospital.

_Olivia had insisted on riding along. She held Elliot's hand hoping he'd regain consciousness, while two EMTs worked on his wound. One of them attached him to an IV and an EKG monitor while the other cut off his shirt and gently pulled the pipe out of his stomach. More blood began to gush from the wound. He quickly grabbed more gauze and __pressed it __against Elliot's wound applying pressure as he did. Suddenly, the EKG monitor began to beep rapidly. Then it let out a single long steady _BEEEEEEEEEEP!

_ "He's flat lining!" shouted the EMT applying pressure to Elliot's wound. "Get the paddles!"_

_ The other EMT turned on a portable defibrillator and picked up a paddle in each hand._

_ "Sorry, ma'am," he informed Olivia. "But I need you to move out of the way."_

_ Olivia obeyed and let go of Elliot's hand. She slid back into a corner letting the EMT take her spot beside Elliot. She watched as he raised the paddles of above Elliot's as he awaited for the paddles to charge._

_ "Clear!" he called out as he pressed the paddles against Elliot's chest sending a shock through his heart._

_ Elliot's body jerked upward then dropped back onto the gurney. He remained unconscious and the EKG monitor continued its long steady beeping._

_ "Again!" called his partner._

_ The EMT recharged the paddles and shocked Elliot's heart again. But there was still no change. Olivia watched in shock, holding her breath as she silently prayed. She prayed for him to come back to her. Just as he promised her he would. The EMT shocked Elliot a third time with no success. He lowered his paddles and exchanged solemn stares with the other EMT._

_ "Should we call it?" asked his partner._

_ "Not just yet," he answered. "I want to try one more time."_

_ He recharged the paddles and shocked Elliot's heart again. The two EMTs and Olivia watched the EKG monitor for any change. But there was none. The EMTs opened their mouths to console Olivia when suddenly the EKG monitor went from a single long beeping to a steady paced _beep, beep, beep_._

_ "We got a pulse!" one of the EMTs said to Olivia._

_ Relieved, Olivia released the breath she'd been holding in as she watched the EMTs continue to take care of Elliot. He was still unconscious, but Olivia remained hopeful. One of the EMTs moved over so she could sit beside Elliot again. She held his hand and leaned in close to his face._

_ "Hang in there, Elliot," Olivia whispered into his ear. "We're almost at the hospital. Just hang on a little longer."_

"Detectives?"

"Huh?" Olivia blinked, coming back to reality.

In front of her and Cragen stood a female doctor in full surgery gear. She wore burgundy medical scrubs and latex gloves. A face mask and a stethoscope hung loosely around her neck.

"Are you with Detective Stabler?" she asked.

"Yes," Cragen answered as he stood up. "I'm his boss, Captain Donald Cragen. And this is his partner, Detective Olivia Benson."

"How is he?" Olivia asked, standing up beside Cragen.

No disrespect to Cragen, but Olivia was not in the mood for small talk. She needed to know Elliot's condition.

The doctor took a deep breath. "The pipe punctured an artery. We tried to close it off, but there was too much internal bleeding. He didn't make it. I'm so sorry."

Olivia slumped back in her chair. Her heart felt as if it were being ripped out of her chest. Her whole world, everything she knew, was shattering before her into a billion little pieces. This had to be a horrible nightmare. It couldn't be real. Could it?

"Are you okay?" Cragen asked her, already knowing the answer.

He felt as if he'd been stabbed in the chest. Elliot had been like a son to him. How was he going to tell his squad one of their own was never coming back?

Olivia shook her head nervously. "I need some air."

The truth was she felt like she was suffocating from the pain and agony of losing Elliot. Her partner. Her best friend. Her soul mate. She didn't want Cragen to see her lose control. She needed to get away quickly.

"Why don't you go home?" Cragen insisted. "I can take it from here."

Without further discussion, Olivia exited the hospital. Outside, the sky was still dark even though it was early morning. The streets were empty and lonely. It began to rain as she walked home. It started out a soft, slow drizzle, then it turned into a steady shower. Olivia didn't have an umbrella or raincoat, but she was too upset to care. She let the pouring rain mask the teardrops streaming down her face. And along with the teardrops, came anger and guilt, as well as sadness and pain. Overcome by emotions, Olivia ducked into a nearby alley and pounded her fists against a dumpster.

"You crazy ass son of a bitch!" she cried out into the night. "You killed him! I hope you're fucking happy with yourself!"

Even though there was no one around, part of Olivia hoped that Wilkerson was lurking somewhere overhearing her. She wanted him to show himself so she could kill him herself. But the other part of her knew it was the grief taking over. Still she vowed, right then and there, that she would avenge Elliot's death. Olivia swore she'd risk her life, as Elliot had done for her, to make Wilkerson pay for what he did.

**Location: Mercy Hospital. Recovery Room.**

Elliot slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was now laying in a hospital bed attached to several machines and an IV in an empty hospital room. He tried to sit up, but the intense pain in his stomach practically knocked the wind out of him. So he quickly laid back down. As he winced in pain and struggled to catch his breath, all the horrible events that took place the night before came back to him. He remembered the shipping port, and the showdown with Wilkerson, and Olivia. Olivia! Where was she? Was she okay? And why wasn't she here with him now?

"Hello?" Elliot called out as loud as he could. But the pain restricted him from raising his voice. "Anyone out there?"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps the hallway. They sounded as if they weren't too far away. The footsteps became louder as it came closer. A female nurse stepped into the room followed by a man with a graying come over wearing a dark blue jacket over a gray shirt and dark pants. Elliot recognized him immediately. He was DEA Agent Jack Hammond. He worked with Olivia and Elliot on a case involving the Colombian drug cartel. He moved their former ADA Alexandra Cabot into witness protection when the cartel went after her.

"Agent Hammond," he said, surprised. "What does the DEA want with Wilkerson? And where's Olivia?"

"Olivia's not here," Hammond sat down next to him while the nurse checked his vitals. "And I no longer work for the DEA. I'm FBI now."

"Is she okay?" Elliot became worried and confused. "What happened to her? And what the hell is going on?"

"She's fine," Hammond assured him. "She went home not long ago. Your captain too. And as soon as you're well enough, we're moving you into witness protection."

"WHAT?" Elliot couldn't believe his ears. "Why?"

"Wilkerson is still out there," explained Hammond. "He evaded authorities at the shipping port after he attacked you."

"Figures," Elliot grumbled.

"But," Hammond continued. "We're not giving up. NYPD is searching the city for him as we speak. And the FBI is monitoring the city, state, and Canadian borders."

"Good luck," Elliot quipped. "Wilkerson is probably out of the city by now."

"Maybe," agreed Hammond. "And maybe not. But either way, you have to go into witness protection. If Wilkerson finds out you're still alive, he'll come after you. Or your family or your coworkers."

"There's no other way?" Elliot questioned.

"No," Hammond shook his head. "As long as everyone believes you're dead, you and everyone you care about will be safe. And alive."

Elliot paused a moment, to let it all sink in. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like Hammond was right. No matter which way he looked at it, he realized it was the only way to keep his family and Olivia safe. As long as he stayed dead, Wilkerson would leave them alone. He hoped. He'd have to trust the NYPD and the FBI could find Wilkerson. And soon. Elliot didn't like the idea of possibly never being able to see his family and Olivia again.

"Do Cragen and Olivia know?" Elliot finally spoke at last. "Do they know I'll be in witness protection?"

"No," Hammond said in a solemn tone. "I'm sorry, but we couldn't risk it. For this to work, they too have to believe you're dead."

_Oh, God, Liv. _Elliot thought to himself. _I'm so sorry._

He couldn't imagine what she must be going through right now. Part of him wished he could call her, but he knew he couldn't risk it. Maybe he could get Hammond to give her a message.

"But they would never tell," Elliot persuaded Hammond. "If you can't trust Olivia and Cragen, you can't trust anyone."

"I understand how you feel," Hammond cleared his throat. "But we can't. It's too risky. Now we can't waste any more time. We're transporting you to a hospital outside the city. Your name there will be Frank Roman. You'll remain there under FBI supervision until you recover. Then we'll move you to a new city, under a new identity."

"Come on," Elliot said. "Can't you grant a dead man one last request?"

"Very funny," Hammond wasn't at all amused.

"I'm being serious now," Elliot pleaded, putting all jokes aside. "You let us see Cabot before you moved her into witness protection. Can't you let me see Olivia one more time."

"I'm sorry," Hammond firmly stood his ground. "But the answer is still no."

Elliot reluctantly gave up.

"Can you at least make sure they're okay?" Elliot asked. "Make sure my family and Olivia are okay. Please?"

"I'll do what I can," Hammond said, sympathetically. "Now let's get moving."

**Location: Unknown.**

_ Wilkerson lingered in the darkness with Mercy Hospital in full view below him. He watched waiting for a sign. Anything to help him figure out his next move. Did he succeed in taking down his nemesis? Or did he fail? He had to see it through. But he also couldn't stay there much longer. Dawn was approaching. Light would replace the darkness and shadows. He would no longer be able to hide._

_ He moved closer, but not too close. Wilkerson was sure the hospital was crawling with NYPD and federal agents. But he wanted a closer look at the familiar female silhouette exiting through the Emergency Room exit. He crept quietly towards down the left side of the roof, hiding among a stack of crates. He watched as the silhouette walked away from the hospital. As she walked under a streetlight, he saw that he had a perfect view of her. Just as he had suspected, it was Olivia. And she looked rather distressed._

_ Just when he thought his time was running out, the sky darkened and rain began to fall. Wilkerson smiled realizing, he had just gained a little more time. He silently and sneakily crept to the ledge of the roof and looked over the edge. The building next to it was close enough. He was confident he could jump over to it. He took a few steps back to get a running start. Then he sprinted and leaped up and over to the roof of the next building. As he landed on the roof, he slipped and crashed into an old oil drum. He hadn't anticipated the rain would affect his landing. He quickly stood up and looked around to see if anyone had heard._

_ Below he could see Olivia in a nearby alley. She was crying and punching a dumpster. It was then Wilkerson realized her punching had masked the sound of his fall. And it was then he also realized something had happened, But what? As if reading his thoughts, Olivia began to cry out loud in a fit of despair._

_ "You crazy ass son of a bitch!" she cried out into the night. "You killed him! I hope you're fucking happy with yourself!"_

_ A twisted grin slowly spread across Wilkerson face. Elliot was dead. Victory was his. He continued to watch Olivia with great satisfaction. But she suddenly stopped punching the dumpster and walked out of the alley and down the street. He watched her expression go from that of despair to one of anger. He could see she was livid. But there was something more. Something familiar. In her eyes, he saw vengeance._

_ Wilkerson knew she would come after him to avenge Elliot's death. He was almost tempted to reveal himself to her while she was vulnerable and alone, but that would be too easy. Plus, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He decided he would come back for her when the time was right. But now he wanted to have some fun. He felt a new sense of freedom. He was invincible once again._

**Stay tuned! More exciting chapters to come soon! Please feel free to read and review!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been almost a year since I last update. And for that I apologize. I have a lot happen in the past year. I moved twice. I was sick for a while and even spent a few days in the hospital. And I had a lot of other stuff going on. But nevertheless, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

**Location: SVU Squad Room. Two Weeks Later.**

His funeral was over a week ago, yet Elliot's desk remained in tact and untouched. As if he were still alive. As if he were to walk in that very moment and greet Olivia begin the work day as usual. But instead, it sat empty. A light layer of dust blanketed his desk, covering his family photos and pen/pencil box. Several case files were stacked neatly next to a note pad and stack of unused forms. The usual hum of his computer was replaced by a deafening silence that made Olivia's heart ache.

It was her first day back to work since Elliot's passing, and all Olivia wanted to do was go home where she could be alone to cry. But there were no more tears left for her to cry. She was tired of sitting home alone with her misery. She thought she could handle it, but she was wrong. She came back hoping that working a case might help ease some of the pain, maybe even help her forget. And it first, it seemed she was right. Until she sat down at her desk across from Elliot's empty desk.

The moment she saw Elliot's face smiling back at her from a photo on his desk of him holding Eli, his youngest son, Olivia felt the pain and agony flash over her like a wave of fire. Everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks flashed before her eyes as if it had just happened, reopening her emotional wounds.

Olivia remembered that fateful night. Elliot confessed his love for her while bleeding in her arms. She remembered sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came out and broke the awful news. She remembered Elliot's funeral. She would never forget the look in Kathy's eyes when the officers handed her the neatly folded American flag that had first been draped over Elliot's casket. His five children stood behind Kathy, all with tearstained faces. Even little Eli, who rested in Maureen's arms, wept for his daddy. Olivia wanted so badly to console them, but it was too painful, and she didn't know what to say. Let alone how to say it. How can she explain that night to his family when she could barely explain it to herself?

The more she stared at Elliot's empty desk, the more she felt herself falling apart. She suddenly felt herself become physically ill and raced to the bathroom. She ran into the first empty stall and began to vomit. When she emerged from the bathroom, she bumped into Detective Amanda Rollins, the newest member of the squad, who had been hired after Elliot's death.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Rollins apologized. "Are you okay?"

"It's okay," Olivia faked a smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Rollins noticed Olivia's pallid face. "You look a little green around the gills."

"Yea, I'm sure," Olivia lied. "Just a little under the weather, I guess."

"Still?" asked Rollins. "You weren't feeling well yesterday either."

"Must've been something I ate," Olivia thought quickly. "Or maybe there's a bug going around."

Olivia excused herself and went back to her desk. She opened the bottom drawer and began rummaging till she was looking for. A small dark colored plastic bag concealing the object inside. She reached in and pulled it out just as Cragen walked by her desk carrying an empty box.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bag.

"Medicine," Olivia lied, dropping the bag back into the drawer and shutting it. "I haven't been feeling well lately."

Well, that part was sort of the truth.

"Okay," Cragen said. "Take it. Then I need you to clean out Elliot's desk. We'll need it for when the new guy arrives."

Olivia became confused. "We're getting another newbie?"

"Is that a problem?" Cragen asked.

"Yea," Olivia answered. "It's tough enough training one newbie, but two? What are we, a daycare center now?"

Cragen handed her the box. "With our caseload, we need all the help we can get. So, I suggest you start cleaning."

With that he retreated to his office, leaving Olivia standing there with the empty box in hand. She dropped the box onto Elliot's desk, accidentally knocking over one of the photos. As she picked it up, she noticed a gray cloth sticking out of the bottom drawer of his desk. She Olivia opened it to find Elliot's gray hoodie. She put it on and zipped it up. It still smelled like his cologne and natural musk. It somehow made her feel closer to Elliot, therefore giving her a little comfort. Then once again, she went back to her desk and reached into the bottom drawer to grab the bag. As she pulled it out, her fingers brushed up against a manila envelope. As she picked up the envelope, she realized she'd never seen it before.

How did it get in her drawer? Maybe she left it open and it fell in by mistake when someone walked by? Either way she decided to send it where it had to go. Olivia flipped it over looking for a name and was surprised to find "Liv" written on it in Elliot's handwriting. Liv. How she longed to hear his voice call her by that name. Even though, all her coworkers by that name, it was Elliot's voice she loved most when he said it. And now she would never hear it again.

Could this really be from him? If it was Elliot, how and when did he put it there? Olivia looked around the squad room, half hoping Elliot would walk in, scoop her up in his arms, and tell her everything would be alright. But instead, she was greeted by emptiness and silence. She quickly shoved the envelope into the plastic bag and quietly slipped away to the bathroom again.

Once she made sure she was alone and would be undisturbed, Olivia found and an empty stall and locked the door. She opened upthe plastic bag and pulled out the manila envelope and a home pregnancy test, the item she kept hidden from Cragen. After reading the instructions carefully, she completed the pregnancy test. Then she examined the manila envelope. She was about to open it when she heard the ladies room door followed by footsteps. Through the cracks of the stall, she watched two women as they entered stalls. Olivia decided she needed more privacy, so she cleaned up her mess and stuffed the completed pregnancy test and manila envelope into the bag. She then washed her hands and exited the ladies room.

Where could she go to be alone? Olivia wandered down the hall, checking every room until she finally found an empty interrogation room. She went inside and quickly locked the door. She sat down at the table and emptied her bag. The pregnancy test was still hadn't shown any results in the results window. So she picked up the manila envelope and carefully opened it. Inside was a letter and a small deep blue box. A deep blue that reminded Olivia of Elliot's eyes. How she missed gazing into those beautiful, soulful eyes. She opened the box to a round gold medallion on a gold chain inside.

It was beautiful, embossed with the Earth in front of an anchor and an eagle with its wings spread above the Earth. Surrounding the Earth, anchor, and eagle was an outer circle engraved with the words UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS SEMPER FIDELIS. She softly brushed her fingertips across the medallion's surface, feeling even closer to Elliot than she had in the last couple of weeks. It looked just like Elliot's Marine tattoo. It really was from him! Olivia gently removed the medallion from the box and placed it around her neck. It rested on her chest just over her heart. It was perfect. She then unfolded the letter and with trembling hands, she read:

_Liv, _

_I don't have much time, but if you're reading this, it means I'm already meeting with Wilkerson. I had no other choice. I can't let him keep hurting us. Please don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry. Not just for this, but for other things. I should've talked to you after the shooting incident in the squad room. It was just so hard and there was so much going through my mind. I took a life. A child's life. I couldn't face anyone yet, especially you. You mean more to me than anything in this world. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. We've been partners for twelve years. We've seen each other through thick and thin. We understand each other in ways no one else can. That's why I gave Kathy the divorce she's wanted for so long. I've fallen in love with you. I want nothing more than to make you happy, and for you to never be lonely again. So I'm giving you my Semper Fidelis medallion I earned in the Marines. It means "always faithful." And to you, Liv, I will always be faithful. And no matter what happens tonight, I will come back to you. _

_Semper Fi, _

_El _

Olivia thought she had could no longer cry, but she was in tears before she reached the last line. She realized Elliot had written this the night he died. She guessed he stuck it in her drawer when he intentionally tripped and slipped the SOS note in her papers. She wished more than anything that she had a time machine so she could back to that night and stop Elliot from leaving the precinct. Maybe then he'd still be alive. It was at that moment Olivia realized she was in the same interrogation room where they had shared their last kiss.

She was still crying as she let the letter fell from her hands and onto the table. Without realizing it, her elbow accidentally knocked over the pregnancy test while trying to wipe away the tears that continued to fall. It landed face down under the table. Olivia had been so caught up with the letter she almost forgot about the pregnancy test. Still sobbing, she picked it up and flipped it over to see the results. There in the result window was a blue plus sign. A soft gasp escaped her mouth as she gently touched her belly. In a way, Elliot had kept his promise. A part of him was coming back to her.

** Location: Cincinnati, Ohio. Keller Residence. **

Everything about his surroundings was strange and uncomfortable. And not just because it was new and unfamiliar. But because it didn't feel like it belonged to him. In fact, nothing did anymore. Not the couch he was sitting on in the living room of the two bedroom house he now resided in. Not the gray 2010 Toyota Tundra parked in the driveway. Not even his identity belonged to him anymore.

He was no longer Elliot Stabler. His new name was Jack. Jack Keller. That's the name Agent Hammond had given him, complete with a birth certificate, a social security number, and a background story.

Jack Keller was born in Portland, Oregon and was the only child of Aaron and Grace Keller. When he was four, Jack's parents were killed in a car crash. His paternal uncle, Charlie Keller, assumed custody of him. He decided Jack needed a change and moved to Seattle, Washington, where he raised and nurtured Jack into adulthood. After graduating from Washington State University with a degree in education, and a teaching certificate, Jack went on to teach history at his old high school in Seattle. He taught there for twenty-two years until Uncle Charlie passed away and left everything to Jack, including his old home in Portland. Jack retired from teaching and moved to Portland. But decided it was too painful to live where his family lived and died. So he renovated the old house, sold it, took his inheritance and moved to Cincinatti, Ohio.

It was plausible and easy enough for Elliot to go along with. History was always his best subject in high school. He could pull off being a retired history teacher. And he could pull off losing his family. Entering witness protection cost him his family and Olivia. But in the end, they were alive and safe. If that's what it took to keep them out of harm's way, then Elliot was willing to make that sacrifice.

But then again, he missed them all so much it made his heart ache. He looked at his watch. It read 3:14 PM. Dickie and Elizabeth would be getting home from school. Kathleen would be on her way to her last class. And Maureen would be helping Kathy with Eli.

Most of all Elliot missed Olivia. The last few weeks had been unbearable without her. First, not being able to say goodbye and let her know he was okay was terrible enough. But then they airlifted him to a hospital, where he stayed under a new alias till his release. Then he was moved to a safe house until they could move him to his new identity and new life in Cincinatti. He didnt sleep much those days. And it had nothing to do with his constant FBI guard. It felt too strange without Olivia beside him. He'd lay awake late at night staring at the empty side of the bed and wonder if Olivia was awake and thinking of him too.

Elliot longed to have his best friend by his side. He could talk to Olivia about anything, which is what he needed now. He had so much he wanted to talk to her about. At times he would pick up the phone to dial her number, but then he'd put it back down, remembering he was now in witness protection.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. He was going stir crazy. He had to get out of the house. Even for just a little while. He couldn't think straight. So he threw on his jacket and went out for a walk. Maybe, hopefully, the fresh air would do him some good.

It was only a few blocks to the bike path along the Ohio River. But Elliot took his time walking. He had only made it to the end of his front yard when he was approached by a redheaded woman in a hunter green jogging suit jogging in his direction. She stopped when she reached him.

"Hi!" she greeted him with a flashy, yet seductive grin. "So you're the new neighbor! I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding! Welcome to our little piece of heaven!"

She held out her hand, which Elliot shook. He forced a friendly smile.

"I'm Jack," he introduced himself. "Jack Keller."

"Such a pleasure to meet you, Jack," she said, eying him like a hungry wolf. "I'm Janet. Janet O'Malley. My husband, Bob, and I live just across the street and two houses to the right."

"I'll keep that in mind," Elliot said politely. "Thanks."

Even though it seemed to make Janet blush and grin wider, his last comment was more of a mental note to himself rather than a compliment. Maybe it was just a first impression, but Elliot was bit creeped out by Janet.

"So where did you move here from?" she asked, flipping her auburn curls.

"Portland," he told her. "Well, Seattle originally."

"Wow!" she remarked, with false interest. "That's a quite a big move! What made you decide to come all the way over here?"

Elliot explained how his parents died when he was young and how his uncle had raised him. He was surprised to find it was so easy to go along with his background story. It was almost like being undercover. Except this cover could last him years, possibly the rest of his life. The thought of spending a lifetime away from Olivia and his family made his heart ache even more. But he pushed back the pain and maintained his cover.

"When Uncle Charlie died," Elliot continued. "He left me the family house in Portland in his will. So I retired from teaching and moved back to Portland. But in the end, it became to painful to be there. So I fixed it up, sold it and moved out here."

"You poor thing," Janet gently stroked his arm. "I'm terribly sorry about your uncle and your parents. Let me know if there's anything I can do to ease your pain. _Anything_ at all. Bob works so many hours at the ad agency. He's almost never home. So feel free to stop by _anytime_. We can keep each other company if you like."

"Thanks. I appreciate the gesture," Elliot said politely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Janet batted her eyelashes. "I hope to see you around, Jack."

With that, Elliot continued walking to the river, putting some distance between himself and Janet. Meanwhile, Janet watched Elliot until he disappeared around the block.

_What an incredible ass! _Janet thought to herself as she licked her lips. _And those eyes! He's so much hotter than the working stiffs around here! _

Once Elliot was around the block and away from Janet's prying eyes, he slowed his pace to a leisure stroll and walked the few blocks to the river. It was easy to find the bike path once he reached the river's edge. Parallel to the path was a pedestrian sidewalk, but Elliot decided not walk it. There were too many people. He wanted to find some place quiet. Some place where he could be alone with his thoughts.

Instead, Elliot kept walking until he reached a nearby bridge. By then, it had started to rain, but he didn't let that deter him. He noticed there was another path that sloped downward under the bridge and down to a ramp on the riverbank. It was used to load boats and such into the water. But it was raining now, and people were beginning to clear out.

Elliot waited until they were all gone before he proceeded down the path and stopped just before the ramp. He leaned against one of the beams from the bridge that jutted from the ground and stared at the fast moving river. His thoughts flowed through his mind like current of the Ohio River next to him. He let the heartache he felt earlier grow inside him. He had been so busy getting prepped for his new identity, he never had a chance to mourn for his family and for Olivia. It's true, they were alive and safe, but he felt as if they died because he would probably never see them again.

All he wanted right now was to release the agony that had been building up inside him. Consumed with so much emotion, Elliot turned around and slammed his fists repeatedly into the metal beam. He continued until all the rage and emotion had left his body and he felt numb inside. His knuckles were bruised and bloody. The area of the beam where he had punched was covered in blood. As the rain poured over him, washing the blood from his knuckles, he remembered the letter he wrote to Olivia, enclosed with his Semper Fi medallion. He made a promise to her that night. A promise he intended on keeping. He swore right then and there that he would not spend the rest of his life in witness protection.

_I will come back to you, Liv, _Elliot silently vowed. _I'll find a way._

** Location: Greyhound Bus Terminal. Philadelphia, PA.**

_ "Here's your ticket, Mr. Langley," said the woman at the ticket window with false cheeriness. "Have a wonderful trip and thank you for choosing Greyhound." _

_"Thank you," Randall Wilkerson smiled as he accepted the ticket, then went to board his bus. _

_He took a seat towards the back where he would be unnoticed. Soon the bus was filled and it began moving toward its destinations. Wilkerson surveyed his surroundings to find nothing out of the ordinary. Passengers were getting settled in for the long ride. Some of them had tablets and smartphones where they were either listening to music, playing games, or reading an ebook. Satisfied, he sat back in his seat and gazed out the window, watching the scenery change. Within moments, he had fallen asleep soundly. _

_Jefferson Langley was Wilkerson's most recent alias. He'd been using a different one every time he traveled. Ever since that night. He easily evaded authorities by slipping into the darkness and shadows. But while they were searching the city and state borders for him, Wilkerson remained in the city hiding in the shadows. _

_Once he saw his mission had not only been completed, but was also successful in eliminating Elliot Stabler, his one weakness who challenged his invincibility, he took flight and left for greener pastures. By this time, NYPD had called off the manhunt, but he was still wanted by the FBI. So Wilkerson had to move quickly and quietly. _

_He assumed an alias, altered his appearance, and took a cab to Jersey City, NJ the night after Elliot's funeral. He couldn't risk being recognized at Penn or Grand Central stations or the Port Authority Bus Terminal. Or any airport for that matter. Plus, no one was looking for him in Jersey. Afterwards, he took the PATH train to Newark, then another train to Trenton, and one more to his hometown, Philadelphia. He stayed the night there to regroup and decide what to do with his new found freedom. _

_Once he made a plan, he assumed another identity, altered his appearance again, and boarded a bus heading westward, which was where he was now. So after two layovers, followed by two stops, then a transfer, he had only one stop left on his trip westward. He would stop there for the night, then continue his journey. He grew tired of east coast. He couldn't wait to see what "fun" things the west coast might have in store. He breathed a sigh of relief when the driver announced that they had reached their destination at last. _

_"We're now arriving in Cincinnati," announced the driver. "Thank you for choosing Greyhound. We hope you ride with us again in the future. Have a wonderful day."_

**Stay tuned! More exciting chapters to come! Please feel free to read and review!**


End file.
